


Day 27 - On One Of Their Birthdays

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner, tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: What gift could Bruce possibly get the man who has everything for his birthday?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Day 27 - On One Of Their Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff. I do like fluff. Can you tell? Enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Tony Stark had it all. What could Bruce possibly get the man who had everything for his birthday? He knew Tony's birthday was coming up and yet had no idea what he could do for a gift. He just knew that he wanted to get him something.

In the weeks leading up to Tony's birthday, Bruce began to plot. He considered the best route to go when getting Tony a gift and decided that, in the end, the best bet was to do something from the heart. Something Bruce did himself. Not something he'd gone out and bought. He felt that way the gift would have more meaning.

Once that was settled, he tried to figure out what to actually make. He didn't consider himself artistic by any means which extended to being creative. He was creative as hell if you got him in a science lab, but outside? Not so much. Still, he did his best to think of something. All the while, he never let on that he was planning anything.

It was as he and Tony were lying in bed about to go to sleep one night that the idea came to him. He just happened to look over toward the wall across from him where he was curled up beside Tony and his gaze was drawn to the photo albums sitting on the shelf there. Tony had a lot of albums that his mother had put together and though he had digital copies of everything, he kept the originals safe. Then it came to him.

A photo album. Tony had pictures from when he was growing up and into young adulthood, up until his parents died. Yet he didn't have any from after that. Sure, he had his face plastered all over magazines and the internet. Even buildings thanks to artistic fans. He didn't have a photo album with pictures of him taken with those he cared about though. Bruce grinned, then forced himself to get some sleep.

The following day, he set his plan into motion. True, they'd had some hellish times over the years, but Bruce knew that they also had some amazing times too. So, he put in a call to all of their friends and explained his idea. It wasn't uncommon for tons of pictures to be taken at get togethers and such, so he knew they had to have a surplus of pictures available that could be printed and put into an album.

He had to admit, when the Avengers were needed, they really came through, no matter the situation. Within days, Bruce's email inbox was full of messages from everyone containing tons of pictures taken over the years that he could use to bring his idea to life. The hardest part was having to choose. There were so many amazing pictures, but he only had so much room in the album. He picked the ones that he thought Tony would like best, having Friday arrange for all of them to be printed out and went about assembling the album. The rest of the pictures were put into digital albums that he would show Tony later. That way all of them could be enjoyed. He shared the albums with the others too.

It took him about a week, dodging Tony and his suspicions, to get the album just the way that he wanted it. He even included handwritten messages from the others on various pages that Tony would find as he flipped through the book. Bruce's message was put on the inside cover. Short, but heartfelt.

_You're my hero. Look here when you need a reminder of how much you're loved._

_Love, Bruce_

Finally, the album was complete, and just in time. He finished it the day before Tony's birthday and took a few minutes to box it up then wrap it. He was filled with a nervous sort of anticipation in the hours leading up to Tony's party on the night of his birthday. He'd debated on giving it to him at the party itself or later on in private because he wasn't sure how Tony would react. In the end, he decided to give it to him in private, informing the others of his decision, to which they all acquiesced.

The party was great, Tony and all of his friends getting together just to hang out and have dinner, followed by a raucously loud singing of the birthday song before Tony blew out the candles covering the top of his cake. Tony had joked about his age being a fire hazard before blowing them out. Then the cake was enjoyed and gifts were given to the birthday boy, each of which he seemed excited for. The party lasted until the early hours of the morning. Bruce had to admit, he'd had an amazing time.

Finally, when the night was over and everyone was heading to bed, Bruce took Tony's hand and led him up to their bedroom. He could tell Tony was ready for sleep, but Bruce wasn't ready to let him do that just yet.

"What?" Tony groused when Bruce wouldn't let him lie down. He made Tony sit on the edge of their bed instead.

"You haven't gotten my gift yet," Bruce pointed out, chuckling when Tony grinned wickedly.

"Why, Doctor Banner, what could this gift possibly be that you couldn't give it to me at the party?" He waggled his eyebrows, his fatigue forgotten.

"You'll see." Bruce retrieved the box containing Tony's gift, neatly wrapped and with ribbon tied around it. He set it on Tony's lap. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Is it a new toy?" The wicked grin lingered as Tony shook the box playfully.

"Just open it!" Bruce laughed, but he was so damn nervous, worried Tony wouldn't like it.

Tony quickly untied the ribbon and tore off the paper before lifting the lid of the box. The album cover was unmarked so as not to reveal what was inside. Tony's brow furrowed as he pulled it out of the box, setting the now empty box aside. Then he placed the book on his lap and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw just what his gift was.

Bruce was in agony as Tony remained silent, slowly flipping through the pages, looking at all the pictures and messages contained within. It took a good ten minutes for Tony to get through it all and the whole time, he never uttered a sound. Bruce was beginning to resign himself to the fact that Tony must not like it all that much.

When he finished looking through all of the album, Tony closed it and set it aside, resting it next to him on the bed. Then Bruce was startled when Tony suddenly turned and enveloped him in his arms tightly. He lifted his arms to wrap around Tony in order to return his embrace, a slow smile beginning to form.

"I love it. Thank you," Tony murmured as he held Bruce. His voice actually sounded a little wobbly. Bruce held him tighter.

"Happy birthday, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
